Morocco's Finest
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Maya Masawi is the first from her city to venture into the world of dinosaurs. With a Sauroniops named 'Asim' and a Bahariasaurus named 'Naban', she is ready to see the world and compete against some of the world's best. Please rate and review KINDLY, and no racist comments.
**Dinosaur King: Morocco's Finest**

 **Chapter 1: The First from her Country**

I come from Africa. Here there is always a fight be it over resources, religion, or minorities. There seems to be no stable peace. If you are traveling my homeland, my advice to you is to stay on the trails with the tourists. There is one there that Africa is famous for that grabs the attention of the great paleontologists of the world, dinosaurs.

My name is Maya, Maya Masawi. I am from Agadir, Morocco. When I was growing up, I was raised by my mother since my father left my mother when I was born. I always had a love of reading and books. Upon going through an old bookshop while my mother was buying lamb from the local butcher, I stumbled upon a book on dinosaurs.

As I read through the book and saw these pictures of what life looked like before people, I became fascinated with them. As I read through the book, something fell out of the back cover of the book. They looked like two cards wrapped in paper and tape. As I picked them up, there was writing on the backs of them which caught my interest.

"To whomever finds these, take care of them, they carry great power and responsibility," I read quietly to myself, and uncovered two dinosaur cards. They were Sauroniops and Bahariasaurus. This was an old book, so I turned on my computer to find more information on these dinosaurs. That was until, "Maya! Dinner!" called my mother.

"Coming!" I replied back, hiding the cards in my nightstand, and went down the stairs for dinner. Over bread and lentil soup, we talked about things from our days to school. I made my mother proud with my marks in school. With my 'lion mane' of wavy dark brown curls and my oval wire-frame glasses, I look like the smart student in school.

When I came home the next afternoon from school, my mother was in the kitchen and she looked upset, "Maya, what are these?" she said with a hand on her hip. I looked up at my mother knowing I could not hide them from my mother, "I asked you a question, Maya, so I need an answer, what are these?" she asked, this time with more force,

"Dinosaurs...," I said weakly,

I was afraid my mother would throw them out the window. Instead, my mother's glare turned into a smile and she chuckled. She has quite the sense of humor, "You should see the look on your face, did you really think I would throw these cards out the window?" she asked with a laugh, I sighed with relief as she handed the cards back to me.

"When I was your age, I would watch the tournaments on television, and your grandmother would always disapprove but your grandfather encouraged me, I loved dinosaurs as well, and seeing these cards, these rare cards brought those memories back," said my mother ruffling my hair, "now if you're going to use these cards, you need training,"

"Thank you, mom," I replied as we shared a hug in the kitchen. I brought down my laptop after dinner so my mother and I could do some research, "let's see...Sauroniops is actually named after Sauron from the Lord of the Rings, isn't that something? It's said to be 12 meters long, 5.2 meters tall, and weighed 6 tons with a 1.5 meter long head,"

My mother did research on her end, "Here we are, Bahariasaurus, this is a Ceratosaur and thought to be a relative of Deltadromeus, this one is said to be 10 to 12 meters long, and weighed around 3 tons, the biggest of her kind, these dinosaurs are warriors, and I am going to help you train, get some rest now, your training starts tomorrow,"

"Remember Maya, victory is a time to celebrate and defeat is a time to learn, I don't want to see you feeling sorry for yourself if you get defeated, you must get back on your feet, learn from your mistake and try again," my mother said as words of wisdom, "be strong my daughter, strong like me, don't ever let anyone tell you can't do something,"

"If you are to become stronger, you must seek out others like you, remember learn from your defeats and savor your victories," said my mother, since I could only have one dinosaur to compete I chose my Sauroniops that I named 'Asim'. The Bahariasaurus is named 'Naban', and she is going to be my backup in case 'Asim' is defeated in battle.

"I am ready, mother," I said looking at the dinosaur, and placing them in a pocket at the side of my belt

"You take care out there, if you have any trouble or even if you just want to talk, I am always a phone call away," said my mother, and with that I was off on my journey. I wish to seek out the best in the world. I pulled up my jeans, and looked off in the distance as my mother dropped me off at the airport, "now you be careful out there, Maya,"

"I will, mother," I said as she gave me a last hug. My journey begins. I know it's hard to let go of my mother since she has been there through my troubles, and her own troubles having raised me all by herself. I inherited her strength. I looked down at my cards, and smiled, "we're going to work well together, and together we will be strong,"

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name: Maya Masawi**

 **Nationality: Moroccan**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 112lbs**

 **Age: 14**

 **Eyes: Brown (wears oval wire-frame glasses)**

 **Hair: Dark Brown (called 'the lion mane' by her mother)**

 **Personality: Friendly and bright, but also a strong competitor, Maya is the bookworm you do not want to underestimate in battle. With a Sauroniops and a Bahariasaurus that are as close to her as family, she presents a challenge to even the most seasoned veterans. Yet she still has much to learn, and is always willing to learn.**

 **Family: Mai (her mother), Takiyah (her younger cousin)**

 **Partner: Asim (Sauroniops with golden-copper scales and a black tiger-stripe like pattern on the head. This is her main battling dinosaur)**

 **Other Dinosaurs: Naban (Bahariasaurus with green scales and black tiger stripes and a lighter green color around the stripes. She is the backup)**

 **Likes: Dinosaurs, Reading, and Swimming**

 **Dislikes: Onions**


End file.
